drawntogetherfandomcom-20200222-history
Fourth wall breaks
Drawn Together constantly breaks the fourth wall by having its characters acknowledge in some way that they are, in fact, characters in a television series. While many apparent fourth wall breaks can be attributed to the fact that the group is participating in a live TV reality show, there are still numerous gags which fall outside this definition and qualify as legitimate fourth wall breaks. Season One *'Hot Tub' ** When Clara tries to enter the hot tub with the rest of the housemates, Foxxy flips her off, but Clara cannot tell what hand gesture Foxxy is making because it's blurred out. She only realizes what it was when she makes the same gesture and notices that her own hand is blurred. *'Requiem for a Reality Show' ** Toot breaks the fourth wall by turning to the camera and talking to the audience about how this week's episode of Drawn Together focused on eating habits. *'Gay Bash' **Ling Ling built a TV and when he turned it on, a commercial for the same episode of Drawn Together was on. The commercial said "Coming up next on Drawn Together..." and it showed Spanky Ham with Yen signs in his eyes which happened later in the episode. Season Two *'The One Wherein There Is a Big Twist, Part II' ** At the beginning of the episode, Captain Hero says, "With my superpowers, I could've easily saved my housemates, but I couldn't react. Why?" In the confessional, he looks directly at the viewers and says, "Because I smoke marijuana. Still think drugs are cool?" *'Captain Hero's Marriage Pact' **At the end of the episode, after being absent the entire show, Clara and Toot suddenly appear, and Clara quips, "Have you noticed we haven't been getting any screen time this week?". Toot explains that this is because the two of them were "in the basement all week making this awesome potato gun!"; she then shows off said gun, and the two of them fire it off. *'A Tale of Two Cows' **Having been absent from the scene until that point because she is involved in her own story, Toot suddenly appears onscreen during the fight between Live Action Cow and Live Action Squirrel With Big Balls, and with an expression of disgust says, "Thank God I'm in the other story!" This refers to Drawn Together episodes often having two stories that come together at points; in this case, Toot's taking Xandir to her fat camp reunion while Wooldoor befriends Live Action Cow. *'The Lemon-AIDS Walk' **While walking through the mall, Captain Hero elbows Wooldoor Sockbat out of his way and says, "Out of the way, subplot, main story coming through!", referring to their respective roles as the star of the A- and B-stories in that particular episode. **In the beginning of the episode, a character resembling a Transformer looks directly into the camera and says, "initiate title sequence." Season Three *'Freaks & Greeks' **When Ling-Ling's subtitles are covered up by the Comedy Central logo, Xandir says he can't understand what Ling-Ling is saying because he can't read his subtitles. Elsewhere in the episode, characters look at the Comedy Central bug advertising The Daily Show and comment on it. *[[Unrestrainable Trainable|'Unrestrainable Trainable']] **Wooldoor finds the various poisons and chemicals Clara had been using to keep him sick. He then also finds a bottle of Gerber's apple and banana sauce. The show cuts to Wooldoor in the confessional, who says that someone should really rethink where they put their product placements. *'Mexican't Buy Me Love' **Captain Hero lists ways in which each of his fellow housemates, despite his or her supposed coolness, is really a dork on the inside. For Spanky Ham, the reason he gives is that Spanky is voiced by Adam Carolla. *'Lost in Parking Space, Part Two' **When Hero tries to blow up the van's gas tank with his heat vision, an act which would likely kill everyone inside, Wooldoor stops him, admonishing, "We can't all keep dying and then coming back to life the next episode! It's totally illogical!". Ling-Ling, who had died earlier in the episode, suddenly interjects, "Tell me about it.". *'Nipple Ring-Ring Goes to Foster Care' **Spanky Ham breaks the fourth wall to the viewer twice. At the beginning, after Ling-Ling overdoses at his own birthday party, Spanky looks directly at the viewer and says, "Still think birthday parties are cool?". Later, after Foxxy meets her biological father, Spanky suddenly appears onscreen and says "Still think foster care's cool?" Other *'The Drawn Together Movie: The Movie!' ** After she curses, Foxxy notices immediately that the housemates' profanity is not being bleeped, and after Wooldoor drops his pants, she realizes that nudity is not being blurred either. This suggests that the housemates experience their lives as if they are in an already produced and edited television episode. ** The group tries to get ideas on how to escape from the sinking carriage by listening to the DVD commentary of the scene. Category:Gags